The Bad Touch A SasuNaru lemon
by AmberleKyrawr
Summary: They never knew that one song would drive him over the edge. Rated M for lemon, yaoi, and smex. SasuNaru.


. The bright neon lights immediately caught the raven's attention when he walked into the bar. He flipped his black bangs out of his face and sat down at a random barstool "Water for now." He muttered to the bar tender, he didn't feel like getting drunk yet.  
He looked around the place, in the center of the building all he could see was a bunch of random guys grinding and rubbing against each other. He turned to his left side to look at the people sitting at the bar. Two couples were making out and one man was there getting drunk. He turned to his left and saw basically the same thing, except alone in the corner stood a blonde of about his own age. The raven looked him up and down "Not bad." he muttered under his breath, smirking slightly. The blonde was wearing tight leather pants with a bright blue, equally tight, T-shirt. "Sexy." the raven murmured.  
He chugged his glass of water and decided to speak to the blonde. He stood up and walked over, hoping to catch his eye. To his surprise the blonde looked up, straight into his eyes. The raven smirked confidently and the blonde looked down quickly, but not before the raven noticed his faint blush.  
The raven walked towards him until he was standing in front of the blonde "Hey." he murmured. The blonde looked up surprised "H-hey." He stuttered licking his lips. "I'm Sasuke." He said trying to avoid thinking about the blonde's tongue "And you?" he asked softly "N-naruto." the blonde stuttered out, still blushing.  
Sasuke smiled softly "Cute name. Wanna dance?" he took Naruto's hand gently and led him towards the dance floor.  
Naruto blushed even more at the offer and when Sasuke took his hand. "Yeah, sure." "Good." Sasuke smirked and led him to a less crowded corner. He started to sway and dance in time with the music. He looked at Naruto, who looked very unsure. He put his hands on Naruto's hips "Just relax Naru-chan, we're only dancing," he murmured. Naruto seemed to relax at the touch and started to dance and sway along with Sasuke. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.  
"Bit more confident eh?" Sasuke chuckled.  
Naruto giggled "Sorry I was in a bit of a daze." He said smiling; he quickly looked Sasuke up and down. He was wearing tight jeans, similar to his own pair of pants. His shirt was similar as well except it was red with black embellishment. He licked his lips with a smirk "Mmm Sexy." He muttered just loudly enough for Sasuke to hear.  
Sasuke smirked, but chose to ignore the comment "That's fine. It was cute." He pulled Naruto against his body and put his lips near the blonde's ear. "Like what you see?" he whispered kissing his neck softly.  
Naruto whimpered a bit "Maybe I do Sasuke-kun." he murmured, slowly sliding his hands down his sides.  
Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck "Maybe if you behave you'll get to see more of it." he murmured, his words full of sexual intentions.  
The song they were dancing to ended. They quickly went to get drinks, and then went back to dancing.  
After about two hours had passed Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, pressing the blonde's back against his chest. Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck loosely.  
Another song that neither of them knew ended. The next song started and Sasuke smirked "Do you know this song Naruto-kun?" he whispered, his breath tickling Naruto's neck, causing pleasurable shivers to go down his spine.  
"If I'm right I believe it's 'The Bad Touch'"  
Sasuke smirked "That's right. You want to have some more fun?" he asked sliding his tongue up Naruto's neck slowly.  
Naruto whimpered and turned around so that his chest was pressed against Sasuke's. "Depends, does more fun mean we stay here or we go to your place?" he murmured.  
Sasuke started to grind against him earning a throaty moan from the blonde. "We can go to my place after this song." he muttered, trying to control himself. Naruto whimpered and licked his neck softly; this caused Sasuke to lose the little control he had left. He growled, slamming Naruto into the wall, and then slamming his body against the blonde's. Naruto moaned and Sasuke pressed their lips together fiercely. He slid his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, he bit down suddenly causing Naruto to gasp and open his mouth. Sasuke thrust his tongue in and their tongues began to battle for dominance. Sasuke quickly won and started to tease the blonde. He began grindinbg against him, he slid his hands down his sides stopping at Naruto's hips. He searched for the edge of his shirt and slid his hands under the fabric and over his chest.  
Naruto whimpered when he felt Sasuke's cold hands on his chest.  
Sasuke smirked and continued to slide his hands over the blonde's abdomen. He slid his hands up higher and found one of his nipples. He gave it a slight tweak, causing Naruot to shudder. In the back of his mind he realized that the song had raven pulled back, much to both his and the blonde's displeasure. He pulled Naruto's shirt back down. "My place. Now." he comanded before shoving a knee in between the blonde's legs, rubbing against his erection.  
Naruto moaned as he felt himself hardening, he blushed softly.  
Sasuke chuckled, he was getting hard as well. "C'mon." he said wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and dragged him towards the exit. He pulled him towards his sleek, black ferari and unlocked the door. He let Naruto sit down on the passenger side and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the driver's side and got in, starting the car. He sped out of the parking lot and towards his house. "You're lucky Naruto-kun. I only live about ten minutes away." he smirked reaching one hand over and sliding his hand slowly up his thigh.  
Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. "I'm very lucky. Not only do I have you, but you're taking me home. How often does this happen?"  
"Not very babe." Sasuke smirked "Enough talking we're here." he pulled the keys out of the car and opened the driver's side door. He went to the passenger side and pulled Naruto out of the car. He pulled him towards the front door, unlocked it and pulled him inside.  
Naruto didn't have time to register what was happening. He heard the door shut, a 'click' to show it had been locked, and found himself slammed against it. He whimpered when Sasuke pressed thier lips together roughly. The blonde opened his mouth and their tongues battle for dominance, Sasuke once again winning.  
Sasuke pressed his knee against Naruto's erection, earning him a soft moan. He pulled the blonde away from the door and headed towards his bedroom, without breaking the kiss. He slammed the bedroom door shut and pushed Naruto onto the bed. The raven climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.  
Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He felt the raven slide his hands down his sides slowly. Cold hands slid underneath his shirt and then up his chest. Both hands stopped at his nipples and gave them slight tweaks, causing the blonde to shudder and whimper in pleasure.  
Sasuke forced his hands back down to the edge of Naruto's tight shirt. He tugged at the shirt irratably he broke the kiss to pulled the shirt off. He stared at the newly revealed tan skin and licked his lips. Slowly the tips of his fingers move across the tan chest, chuckling when the blonde shuddered. He moved down and began kissing his neck softly.  
Whimpering Naruto looked at the pale raven who was currently tourturing him. He gasped when Sasuke bit his neck and a moment later the mark being sucked. He slid his hands down Sasuke's chest and grabbed the edge of his shirt. He pulled the shirt off and pressed his chest against Sasuke's, enjoying the feel.  
Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto softly. He began trailing kisses down his jaw, neck, and then his chest. He tilted his head slightly and licked his right nipple softly.  
Naruto gasped, arching his back slightly, trying to bring Sasuke closer.  
Sasuke put his lips over his nipple and started to suck, soon grinding his teeth over it.  
Naruto bucked into his mouth and whimpered.  
Sasuke repeated the motions to Naruto's left nipple and recieved the same result.  
Shortly after that Sasuke started to kiss down his chest again. He stopped when he reached the blonde's waist, and slid his toungue over the skin just above his pants.  
Naruto moaned, arching his back.  
Sasuke smirked and unbuttoned the ungodly lather pants,he usd his teeth to unzipp them. When he had his pants undone he pushed them down and pulled them off. "No underwear? Very kinky Naruto-kun."  
Naruto whimpered when he felt Sasuke's warm breath on his erection, He hasped as Sasuke wrapped his hand around him and began to pump him softly. He moaned and bucked into his hand. He frowned when he saw that Sasuke still had his jeans on, he quickly undid them and pulled the jeans off, smiling when he saw Sasuke wasn't wearing underwear either. He bucked up and ground their erections together. "Ngh...Sasuke..please.." he begged, panting softly.  
Sasuke moaned softly. "What do you want Naruto?"  
"You know what I want." Naruto panted.  
"I do? Is it this?" he trailed kisses down Naruto's neck and chest. "Or this?" He bit down on his collarbone and slid his hands down his thighs.  
Naruto bit his bottom lip softly. "Sasuke." he panted.  
Sasuke chuckled and ignored him "How about this?" he whispered. He moved between Naruto's parted legs and began to kiss up his inner thigh, he slowly reached the base of his erection and lick around it.  
Naruto moaned loudly and tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair tightly. "Please Sasuke-kun...don't tease..." he begged, panting even harder.  
Sasuke smirked and slid his tongue over Naruto's erection, causing Naruto to buck up and moan in ecstacy. He put his hands on the blonde's hips to hold him down, then kissed the tip of his erection, then put his mouth around it sucking gently, the blonde moaned throatily. He slid his tongue over and around the tip then took all of Naruto into his mouth. He sucked gently, letting his teeth graze the skin. After a few moments his brought him father into his mouth and began deep throating him. He growled, sending vibrations through Naruto's erection. He felt the grip on his hair tighten and a long moan escape his lips. He pulled back as pre-cum began leaking out.  
Naruto whimpered in displeasure, but stopped when he felt Sasuke's lips on his own.  
Sasuke pulled back and slid one of his hands through Naruto's spiky blonde hair. "Shh. Is this your first time?" he recieved a nod. "It's going to hurt at first, but I promise that it will get better after a little bit." he kissed Naruto's lips softly then pulled back and placed three fingers near his mouth. "Suck." he comanded.  
Naruto took his fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them making sure to evenly coat them with saliva before letting Sasuke remove them.  
Sasuke traced his finger around Naruto's entrance and looked at him, locking eyes. When he ssaw the blonde nod he carefully slid his index finger inside slowly.  
Naruto wimpered in pan and tried to old back tars. He felt Sasuke slide his free hand throughhis hair soothingly and then their lips being pressed together softly for a few seconds. "Shh Naruto. Relax, it'll feel better soon, I promise." he murmured softly. Naruto nodded and relaxed as best he could.  
Sasuke slid his finger in and out a few tomes before adding his middle finger. He felt Naruto tense around his fingers. "You have to relax Naruto-kun or it's goig to hurt a lot more." he said quietly. The blonde relaxed some and Sasuke began to scissor him slowly, trying to avoid causing out right pain.  
After a fe minute Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's again, he bit dow on his bottom lip jsut as he inserted his ring finger.  
Naruto yelp and tried to pulled back, but found himself pressed into the bed. They kissed afew moments as Sasuke pushed and scissored his fingers until Naruto's whimpers of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure.  
Sasuke pushed his fingers into him a little harder, finding the blonde's prostate. "You like that?" he teased. "Ngh...yes" Naruto panted. Sasuke abused that spot a few more times, then pulled his fingers out making the blonde whimpered unhappily. He put a pale hand on his tan cheek. "Naruto this is going to hurt. I want you to stay as relaxed as possible, trust me. Alright?"  
Naruto closed his eyes and nodded.  
Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed himself in. He immediatly stopped when he heard the blonde gaspin pain and felt his body tense. He stayed still until Naruto relaxed. He was to impatient and thrust the rest of his throbbing erection inside him.  
Naruto immediately tensed around him.  
Sasuke almost came right then. He pressed their lips together roughly. They continued to kiss until he felt Naruto move his hips.. He pulled out someand placed his hands on either side of his hips for support and began thrusting into the blonde slowly.  
Naruto bucked up and moaned Sasuke's name when the reaven hit his prostate again, he moved his hips so that he would continue to have his prostate abused. "Faster..." he gasped out.  
Sasuke smirked "As you wish." he chuckled. He started to thrust faster and harder into the blonde's prostate.  
Naruto moaned, almost screaming. He felt himself relaxing slightly and knew that he was going to come soon. Pre-cum began to form at his tip. "Ngh Sasuke...I'm...gonna" he panted pulling him closer.  
Sasuke nodded and wrapped on e of his hands around Naruto erection. He started to pump him in time with his thrusts. He felt him self harden slightly and wanted Naruto to come first, he pumped harder. "Scream Naruto-kun." he whispered lustily "Scream my name when you come."  
Naruto just managed to nod before ccoming hard on both of their chests. He arched his back and threw his head back, screaming Sasuke's name. His body tensed and he clenched around Sasuke's erection.  
Sasuke thrust on last time, slamming into Naruto's prostate. He came inside him, filling the blonde with his cum. HE quickly pulled out before collapsing nest to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest.  
Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and closed his eyes "Mhm Sasuke-kun." he mumbled tiredly.  
"Ssh. Sleep Naruto we can talk in the morning."  
Naruto nodded "One question." "hmm?" "What are we to each other?"  
Sasuke thought. "For now we are lovers. If you want to in the morning...we might discuss other plans." he murmured.  
Naruto nodded "Mmkay. Night Sasuke-kun. Love you." he mumbled slowly falling asleep.  
Sasuke smiled and gently kissed his forehead. "Love you too Naruto-koi." he whispered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
